One Punch Man - The Final Battle (one-shot)
by Sir-Spoder
Summary: A hypothetical scenario of the final battle in One Punch Man. He fights gods, monsters and all sorts of wacky stuff happens.


**WARNING: SOME SPOILERS FOR WEBCOMIC AND MANGA  
This is simply a hypothetical scenario of what I think could happen at the final battle in the entire One Punch Man series, therefore all of this is purely speculation and 100% non-cannon. This is just something I thought I could have fun with. Again, just writing for fun (or in Saitama's case, writing for a hobby). This is actually one of my earlier works so the writing is probably pretty crappy. There are probably grammar mistakes all over the place. So go ahead, critique, make fun of it, or whatever. It'll probably be hilarious.**

* * *

"I'm the one who gave you that power, do you honestly think that I can't take it back?"

The ball of spirit stared straight into Saitama's eyes. He saw straight through his calm, nonchalant gaze of this caped baldy.

All of the heroes had already been wiped out – with one single hit. Nobody even managed to stand up to this monster that was standing before them and Saitama. Who was this monster that they're all facing, all of them wondered? None of the S-class heroes managed to even lay a scratch on the monster, if he even was a monster. Both Puri-Puri Prisoner and Super Alloy Darkshine, after their intense muscle training together, had been able to reach an entirely new level of strength. The massive power to easily move around planets. Their strength, massive, their muscles… shiny… and yet one punch after another, they never even manage to touch the ball of spirit before them.

Many other heroes also had intense training, too. They've come a long way since the days they've began their hero work. Speed-o'-Sound (lol) Sonic and Lightspeed Flash both elevated to whole new level of speed, breaking the laws of physics along with a lot bones which were broken during training. They both were so fast that they're practically living in another realm of reality entirely. Such speed, such power, and yet… the ball of spirit saw every single movement they made. Every single step, every single sword strike, all thwarted.

Metal Bat, one of the most durable heroes around, his strength and his Fighting Spirit were monstrous. He had since developed many new skills ever since the battle with Garou the Human Monster. His senses were a lot keener. And of course, his strength, he could bounce a moon around as if it was a baseball. But this ball of spirit, this thing, was far above moon and planetary level.

Tatsumaki, the Tornado of Terror, along with her sister, Fubuki, the Blizzard of Hell, with their psychic powers combined, turned out to be one of the most power forces of nature in existence. Powers beyond human conception, beyond imagination. Turns out, Fubuki's and Tatsumaki's psychic powers were one of a kind, powers that only exists once in a lifetime. And together, when powers like that combined, once they unlocked their true potential, they could accomplish the impossible. But alas, this monster, the enemy was beyond the term ' _impossibility'_ itself.

And Genos… so much potential, and so much power. Even though he couldn't train his body like his sensei did, he never stopped looking for more power. With every new monster he defeated, he gained new materials and ingredients to create even bigger more powerful upgrades to his robotic parts, more strength, more speed, more firepower. He and Dr. Kuseno worked day and night to upgrade his body parts to become stronger, faster, better than before. They never stopped… until now, as all Genos could do at this point was to watch his sensei confront the monster.

There was little hope left, Sweet Mask, Pig God, Drive Knight, even Atomic Samurai and Bang, all had fallen under the awesome power of this one enemy. They all stared in despair.

Saitama stood before the monster, still wondering what it said.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"You heard me… your powers, your incredible strength, your durability… was all because of me."

It struck Saitama with a sudden change of look. He had never felt this way before. The monster went on explaining:

"You see, I am indeed, the very first being that came into existence when the universe first started to form. You could very well say that I am God. Call me what you like, it doesn't matter, because I had no name, no identity, no real physical form, I am just… me. You see, when I first came into existence, obviously there must be an opposite of me, I am that what exists, then there's the thing that is called Anti-Existence. We cannot live with one and another, and yet neither of us could exist without the other… then…"

"Dude!" Saitama suddenly cut him off, "why does everybody in this goddamn universe feel the need to tell me their back-story. I don't give a damn, alright? Let's just get to…"

"You lowly mortal dare to address me as such?" the monster snaps, "well… it doesn't really matter. Because you will be destroyed soon enough."

"Huh?"

"You see… eternity is a very long time. And with the universe in the palms of my hands? I have seen it all. Everything in this multiverse, I've already explored to the very fullest. There is nothing that I do not know… well, that was when YOU came in."

"Me?"

"You are… how do I describe this? An irregularity… created none other by me. You see, boredom is actually more dangerous than you'd think. If things continues to exists the same way as it did in the same boring way, with no change whatsoever, it will never learn, never evolve, it will eventually become weak and feeble. That's the exact reason why I created you, to be a part of the insanity, the illogic of the logic. The black of the white, the yin to the yang, but just enough of insanity to tip the scale of balance of the universe."

Saitama looked at him, his eyes darkened, the monster continued:

"Now I am here to take it all back…"

Saitama can feel it, the monster's hand reaching out for him, it was all so simple, all he had to do was touch the God. The monster seemed to be smiling, he continued:

"Come on, isn't this what you wanted? To escape the eternal boredom of your existence. You spent countless years during your life, during your ' _hero'_ duty to search for a worthy opponent. The boredom, it pains you, it consumed you. You dreamt many dreams when you sleep to find a worthy opponent, but the truth is that you're actually dreaming of becoming weaker, to not have this invincible powers of yours. I can do that… that is the sole reason why I am here, to bring back balance to the universe, and… to give you life… the life that you always wanted…"

All of the heroes behind Saitama, were speechless, they could not even begin to comprehend what was happening here. Not even Genos, a cyborg with top analytical skills and machinery, practically infinite knowledge in his library couldn't understand. They all gasped in hurried breath, anxious to know what would happen next.

The monster continued:

"Don't you remember what it was like back before you trained so hard you went bald? Life were simple, you didn't have that dark disgusting emotion living inside your body. The emotion of desire… the desire not to win, but to find a good fight… for so long, don't you think…"

"SHUT UP!" Saitama cut him off yet again, this time, the monster was surprise.

"You… you're trying to convince me to give up… give up this power of mine… well you can forget about it… because you know why? Because you ARE DEAD WRONG!"

This startled the monster and the heroes, even Genos could not keep his jaw from dropping, Saitama then shouted:

"You know nothing of my powers… this power… this power isn't some God granted gift, it isn't because I fell into a barrel of radioactive liquid that I got this powers, it isn't because I went out of my way to find an ancient artifact that gave me mysterious powers, and it sure damn isn't because I was bitten by a radioactive bug or because I have a tragic back-story, no, none of that crap. This is the work of PURE WILLPOWER. And if any of you say otherwise, I would punch you out of reality. For a long time, I knew that my strength was ridiculous, it was illogical, there was no way a normal man could've trained normally like I did to gain this kind of power. I know that… but it was the power that I've asked for regardless. Because ever since I was a little kid, I have always wanted to be a superhero with the power to destroy any enemy with one punch… screw looking for a job, screw the normal life, THIS IS WHAT I WANTED, THIS IS MY PASSION. I am a hero for a hobby, but it is something that I am passionate about regardless. I will never give this up, no matter what. It's not about whether or not I gain any respect out of this, but it is about that it hurts the most to have what I love to do get rejected, which is something I WILL NOT HAVE!"

Saitama then delivered a punch so massive and powerful, the heroes themselves felt the universe around them shaking. It was like as if multiple smaller universes that existed within the particles in the air all vanished at the same time, in just one punch Saitama managed to destroy nearly the multiverse.

The monster, however was not hurt, one bit. Instead, the heroes, they felt its anger. It was the wrath of God himself.

"So be it," the monster said, "if this is what you wish… if a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you shall get."

A burst of light exploded towards Saitama which sent him flying backwards into a wall behind. They felt the shaking of the stars, the supernovas with that strike. Saitama stood up from that and in his vision, a shade of red – the first drop of blood…

Genos was beyond awe, he could not muster the strength to even comprehend what just happened. His master, his sensei, his invincible sensei, had just bled. Genos had once said that there was no evil in the world that could defeat Saitama sensei, if there was then this world would've been destroyed long ago. This was the first moment he started to doubt himself for saying that.

But Saitama, was neither in shock nor in awe. Instead, a smile stretched across his cheeks.

"Tell me," the monster said, "who are you?"

"Who? Me? I'm just an average hero… I do it for fun, it's a hobby."

Genos didn't see it himself, but he could've sworn that the monster was smiling, not because of cockiness, but of pride for Saitama.

Both the monster and Saitama went full powers now, the battle, their battle was now elevated into the sky high above. The monster, it started to summon the spirit of the dead. Every – single – dead – opponents – Saitama – had – ever – faced.

There it is, in purple aura, Vaccine Man, firing his powerful energy blast which was deflected by Saitama. There were also Vaccine Man's brothers and sisters, Oxygen Man, Sister Gaia, Uncle Raijin, all with immense powers of the god above, they fired their tornadoes, their lightning bolts and their earthquakes at Saitama all at once. Surprisingly, it did a fair amount of damage which managed to put a few small scratches at his costume, but all of which was destroyed by a massive vortex created by a single punch from Saitama – Vaccine Man, Oxygen Man, Sister Gaia and Uncle Raijin were all dead by a single punch.

The monster called God kept on summoning more of Saitama's past foes, there was the Sea King, the Sky King, and even the Subterranean King, the one from Saitama's dreams. His body, was the size of a mountain, his sword, the power of the stars. They all ganged up on Saitama, he was but a speck compared to them.

But it didn't stop there, more dead foes were revived, there was Carnage Kabuto who transformed into his Asura Mode which was even faster than a moon moving at speed of light. There were Groribas, Geryuganshoop, Melzalgald whom came at Saitama in full power. Coming from behind was Golden Sperm, Homeless Emperor and Overgrown Rover alongside the massive Evil Natural Water and its counterpart Evil Artificial Oil.

They all came, one after another, like a swarm of dead flies.

But Saitama did not back down, but instead…

"Serious Series… Consecutive Serious PUNCH!"

A flash of light blinded them all, it was an explosion so massive and fast that not even Sonic or Flash could detect even if they strain their eyes. All of them, the spirit of the dead, the dead monsters that came back to life – which at this point is probably a disaster level beyond God level – and yet they perished under the fire of his furious fists. It was a furious light that burst into millions of pieces, all receiving just one punch.

The monster did not stop summoning, because it had its last trump card waiting to come back to life.

"Come now, Saitama," It shouted, "Show me your true strength! The time has come…"

A bright light had engulfed Saitama, it was the light of the dead. There standing before him, as clear as day, there's no mistake in it. The alien warlord with a single eye. His hair, spiky and large. A color of white. Overshadowing everything in sight. Saitama can sense it, it was the Meteoric Burst, the power flowing through his veins. Lord Boros. The only difference here was that… Boros was not feeling any pain from his transformation, this is a level beyond anything Saitama had ever faced.

"S… Saitama…" Boros muttered under his breath.

"YES!" The monster celebrated, "Behold the power of the universe descended onto you, Saitama. You will feel the strength, the speed, the energy vaporizing everything in your bones and skin. Tremble in the glory of…"

But the monster was cut short of a massive explosion behind him. Lord Boros, or rather, the spirit of Lord Boros slowly disintegrated into a vaguely visible ball of light, he was suddenly losing his strength. How was it possible. The monster, God, he was confused. He had never found anything in his whole life that defied his will. This was the first.

"S… Saitama…" Boros muttered, "… you… I… have… finally understand… what… what it is… you were looking for… you… you and I… are… are… the same… I have… found… my purpose… my goal… so… there's no… reason for me… to exist… anymore… even… God… can't change… that…" His aura was slowly disappearing, "… Saitama… fight with your… heart and soul… find your passion… you purpose… when that happens… not even… God… could… challenge… you…" And with that Boros was now less than nothing.

"Curses!" God yelled at Boros. He then turned around to face Saitama. Both of them have now been elevated so high into the sky, Saitama could've sworn that they're in space. No… this… this is beyond space and time…

All of the heroes beneath them stared into the vast heaven of the endless sky. They could not muster the strength to shake away from the shock, the awe.

"Can't… can't we do something?" Metal Bat yelled.

"Maybe…" Both Fubuki and Tatsumaki said, "just maybe, we can combine our strength… once more… to help him."

But suddenly, from behind…

" _You can't…_ "

Everybody turned around to face this man. They saw him, it has been so long. Garou the Human Monster. He too, also stared into the sky.

"Both Saitama and that thing that called itself God… is beyond anything we could ever imagine. There's only one thing we could hope for now."

"What are you saying?" Genos asked.

"Don't you see it?" Garou said, "Saitama is facing an omnipotent being… that monster CANNOT die. There's only one outcome that can come from this… they must fight… for eternity…"

It can't be, the heroes didn't want to believe it. Even guys like Puri-Puri Prisoner, Sonic, Fubuki, even Tatsumaki had learnt over time how powerful Saitama was. But the most important thing that they've learnt was that… he is a hero.

"Can't we do something?" A voice came from behind which drew everyone's attention. It was a small droid from Metal Knight, it was essentially a camera for the Hero Association and the rest of the heroes back at headquarter. Sitch, alongside with Child Emperor was at the monitor screen. And behind them were the heroes, A-class, B-class, even some of the C-class.

"Can't we do something?" Zombieman asked once again, from behind, "surely there must…"

"I'm afraid not…" Garou cut him off, "He's just too strong… I've learnt that… the hard way…"

They were all silent for a moment, wondering if Saitama could even fight off this monster, this God. That question was lingering inside everyone's head. And it was answered by a small voice from behind:

"He can do it."

They all turned to him, Mumen Rider, he continued:

"He can do it, because he's a hero…"

"Hey," Child Emperor suddenly said, as if he had an idea, "What about Blast? The S-class Hero rank number 1?"

The idea was certainly not a bad one, many heroes in the room also agreed, but it was shut off completely when Sitch (one of the manager of the HA) said across the room:

"Blast… isn't… real…"

That caught everybody's attention. Sitch then explained:

"Blast… is not a real hero… he… was only made so… that the heroes of the association have something to strive for. For many, S-class rank 1 was an impossible feat to achieve, but it was a goal. It was a goal… Blast… isn't real… he can't help us…"

" _You're wrong…_ " This caught Sitch off guard, he turned to the monitor screen, "what?"

It was Tatsumaki herself, she yelled through the screen:

"Blast IS a real hero. He is THE Hero. He is an idea, and idea that anyone, absolutely ANYONE can be THE HERO. Even a C-class with no powers. That is why Blast has a special place in the Hero Association. He was reserved the number one seat because he represents all of us… all of the heroes in the world… and right now…" She stared into the sky once more, "… Saitama… he is the number one…"

"Saitama…"

An individual so strong.

"Who is he?" Some of the C-class asked, "isn't he the one called Caped Baldy?"

"No!" Genos suddenly said, "he… is the strongest hero that ever lived… not just the strongest man… but the strongest hero as well… he… has the powers… powers… beyond all imagination… powers to finish off any foe with… a single punch…"

"One Punch Man…" Suddenly from behind, it was Sweet Mask, he said, "His name… is One Punch Man."

Everybody stared into the sky of the fight of eternity.

"One Punch Man…"

"One Punch… Man?"

"One… Punch… One Punch Man…"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah… that's right… YOU CAN DO IT!"

"YEAH, YOU CAN BEAT THAT MONSTER…"

"WOO… GO ONE PUNCH MAN, YOU ARE THE HERO!" That was their cheer for him.

Saitama felt it… in his heart, a single beat. It was loud, he had only experienced this in his dreams (literally). Beneath his face, a slight grin.

"This," Saitama said, "this is what I've been looking for… this rush of tension, this emotion… I've forgotten… for so long… I have forgotten."

"Then come." God said, "come, show me your power."

Saitama grinned, as he knew that this fight… was the fight that he had been looking for. No matter what happened now, even if it takes an eternity. It doesn't matter, because he was truly alive, for that moment.


End file.
